The following are the major projects on the Clinical Research Center, a multi-disciplinary resource: 1) The physiological basis and efficiency of supportive measures in acute trauma is being studied by means of continuous respiratory quotient determination and nitrogen balance. 2) Conditioning techniques are being studied for the modification of sex role attitudes and behavior in transsexuals. 3) The use of conditioning techniques for the modification of physiological variables is being studied. In some instances the immediate variable being changed is used as the independent variable, with the final object of study, plasma renin activity, as the dependent variable. 4) To determine more about the normal physiology of body fluid control during pregnancy, and its abnormalities in preeclampsia, the net mineralocorticoid effect on nonrenal tissues is being studied, and its correlation with plasma aldosterone and progesterone. 5) Studies are planned to further determine the quantitative importance of various known factors controlling aldosterone secretion, and a possible existence of unknown factors from the pituitary, by studying the plasma aldosterone response in patients with hypopituitarism, and isolated pituitary hormone deficits. 6) Quantitation of defects in nutritive regional myocardial blood flow by a new technique will be studied in patients before and after myocardial revascularization procedures. 7) The effect of drugs which are used for chemotherapy on platelet function will be determined by measuring various aspects of platelet physiology before and after administration of the drug.